Past Wrongs
by Miss Enthusiasimal
Summary: Timothy McGee's got a secret. The only people who know are the McGee's and a select few who come under the category of 'need-to-know'. What's going to happen when this secret comes to light?
1. An Unexpected Visit of the Good Kind

_**Part 1- An unexpected visit of the good kind.**_

It was a rather boring morning at the Navy Yard. The team was currently doing paperwork concerning their last _last _case, which because of their last case, they had been unable to finish. But there had been a lull in activity the past couple of days and so they now had time. Of course this wasn't going to last. As soon as there was a case they would be right on it, no matter how small it was. Vance was never one to let his agents have a slow day if he could help it.

Knowing that any moment Gibbs was going to walk around the corner and tell them to grab their gear, McGee was trying to type as quickly as possible. He hated being behind on paperwork.

He heard in the distance a familiar _ding_ that signalled the arrival of the elevator. He automatically looked up to see who it was, but upon not seeing the familiar face of their boss he turned back to his computer screen.

It took him a while to realize it but realize who had just stepped out of the elevator he did. He immediately stood, startling Ziva and Tony who had been mucking about, talking about some riff-raff or other. But he ignored their questions and walked over to his father.

Sean McGee wore his old Navy uniform, though he was retired, which was so typical of him. He had kept the same buzz cut that he had always had, but having seen pictures of him before he joined the Navy, McGee knew that if he let it grow he would find it the same colour as Sarah's. In fact the only resemblance between father and son was the way they walked, but that could have been a result of stern discipline as a child.

"Tim," acknowledged Sean with a dip of his head, "I would like to speak to you. In private."

Perhaps it was the stress put on the word 'private' but at that moment McGee could hear much rustling going on from Tony and Ziva's desk and he knew that they had been caught in the act of eavesdropping.

"Of course," said McGee, "We can go to one of the conference rooms if you like."

"Yes. That will do nicely," agreed Sean and McGee began to lead the way.

McGee led him to the conference room and they sat down opposite each other. McGee and his father rarely had anything to say to each other. McGee and Sean were never at each other's throats, but they didn't really get along. There was a gap that separated them, and it made it hard to make conversation. Most people just figured it was because of the fact that Sean was a jock and McGee was a geek, but people that really knew them knew it was because of something else entirely.

It was because of this reason that Sean was there today, though McGee didn't know it yet. It had been a while since he had spoken to his father (they preferred to only speak on special occasions), so the fact that his father had driven into the Navy Yard to see McGee personally…well let's just say that McGee had a feeling that something was wrong.

"She's escaped," said Sean quickly. He was never one to beat around the bush and he wasn't about to start now.

"Escaped?" repeated McGee, paling considerably.

"Yes. Escaped," confirmed Sean.

"How?" he asked weakly, putting his head into his hands.

"They don't know yet," said Sean, "But there's a full investigation going on."

"Have you told Sarah yet?" asked McGee.

"Yes, I called her this morning," said Sean.

"So," said McGee frowning, "You _called _Sarah, but you _visited _me."

"Sarah thought it would be best," explained Sean, "She told me the address and everything. She really has a strong will of her own now."

"Always has dad, you just weren't around to notice," said McGee quietly.

There was an awkward silence but it was interrupted by the door opening and an annoyed Gibbs walking into the room. He looked at the two men and said, "McGee. We got a case. Finish up," before leaving the room as quickly as he had entered it.

"Well you have my number," said Sean standing to leave, "If you see her, call me. She listens to me."

"Yes dad. I remember," said McGee, "I'll escort you out."

And then they left the room.


	2. Questions and Motivations

_**Part 2- Questions and Motivations.**_

"Who was that?" was the first question out of Tony's mouth when McGee appeared. McGee had expected it, just as he had expected Gibbs to slap Tony in the back of the head a few seconds after it. McGee decided to ignore the question and continue taking pictures of the crime scene.

"Well?" persisted Tony when Gibbs had left the room, "Who was that?"

"I'm ignoring you," he informed Tony.

"Well you're not doing a very good job of it," said Tony grinning, "You're already talking to me. You know I'll find out eventually. Just tell me!"

"Maybe I want to watch you suffer," said McGee.

"And maybe you could just tell me McTease," he said in response.

"Leave McGee alone Tony," said Ziva as she entered the room, "If he does not wish to tell you, he doesn't have to."

"Whatever _probationary agent _David," said Tony.

.

.

.

That night McGee went to his sister's house for dinner rather than staying at the office and having some crappy Chinese food. He had called ahead and told Sarah that he was coming, which she was more than happy about.

"So," she said as they picked at their food, "Did dad go to see you?"

"Yeah," he said, "You know he could have just called."

"Oh stop being all macho," said Sarah, "You and I both know you hate it when people don't tell you important things to your face. You would have been angry at dad for not coming to see you if he hadn't."

They were silent for a while. Unsure how to proceed. It was Sarah who found something to say first.

"What do you reckon she'll do?" she asked.

"Hopefully not a lot. If the people looking for her do their job then they'll have her back in Park Lane before you know it," said McGee.

"Tim," said Sarah, "You know what she's going to try to do."

McGee looked at his sister and said, "Yeah. I know what she'll do."

"Then you should speak to Agent Gibbs. He should know what's in your file. He can help out," she said tentatively.

"No. We're really busy at the moment. Until it becomes a problem, I'm not telling them anything."


	3. Sighting Ghosts of the Past

_**Part 3- Sighting Ghosts of the Past **_

They worked another crime scene in silence. This was an unusual occurrence. Normally Tony would be making movie references and Ziva would be calling him annoying and McGee would be agreeing. But today they were quiet.

McGee was beginning to get uncomfortable. He knew he was the reason for the lack of conversation. He looked up and opened his mouth to say something, but was distracted by a movement behind him.

He spun around and for a moment he could have sworn…but he brushed the thought away. It was unimportant and foolish to think she would come here.

But she wasn't exactly in the right mind. Maybe she would….

McGee didn't know what to think. Maybe his head was messing with him. After all, it looked like she had just vanished into thin air, and that was impossible. Maybe he was imagining things.


	4. Unexpected Visits of the Worst Kind

_**Part 4- Unexpected Visits of the Worst Kind**_

Tim had been so shaken up that he hadn't slept well that night. He had big bags under his eyes and was yawning every couple of minutes. He really wasn't in the mood for Tony's jokes and had considered calling in sick but had decided against it. They were in the middle of case. Now was not a good time to not go into work.

So he walked to his desk, eyeing Tony's smirk and Ziva's slight grin. When those two weren't arguing, when they were actually _happy_ while in each other's presence it was generally a sign that they were up to something and he wasn't going to like it.

Today was no exception.

"What Tony?" he asked, the shared glances and staring making him annoyed.

"What, what Probie?" asked Tony innocently.

"What is it that you and Ziva are smiling about?" he elaborated.

"Oh that," said Tony, "Well you had a visitor this morning."

"Oh yeah? Who?" he asked, his annoyance escalating slightly.

"Oh, just your mother," said Tony grinning.

The colour drained from his face. She knew where he worked then.

"Don't worry McGee," said Ziva, misinterpreting his expression, "I made sure Tony behaved and she was perfectly wonderful."

"Where is she now?" he asked. His voice sounded odd even to his own ears.

"Oh Abby was in the bullpen at the time and she offered to show her, her lab," said Tony.

"What!" he yelled, "You mean she's down in the lab with Abby _alone_!"

"Don't worry McGee. I'm sure Abby won't mind hearing all the embarrassing stories from your childhood," Tony said jokingly.

But McGee was worrying. This was like a scene from his worst nightmares. He started to feel woozy. But now was not a time to faint. Abby was in trouble. There was no telling what his mother would do. He had to save her!

"Woah, McMomma'sBoy. Don't go fainting on me," said Tony with a frown. He had a hand on McGee's shoulder, steading him.

"We have to stop her. We have to save Abby!" he said, his voice barely loud enough for Ziva and Tony to hear.

"From who? Your mother? I'm sure her stories aren't _that _bad."

"You don't understand Tony," he said, breaking out of his grip, "This is really bad."


	5. Coaxing and Cutting

_**Part 5- Coaxing and Cutting**_

Tim completely ignored the elevator, opting for the more immediate route of the stairwell. He could hear Ziva and Tony behind him, calling his names, asking what was wrong, but he ignored them. He burst through the doors at the bottom with a loud clang. He ran into Abby's lab, just as a loud "Ow!" could be heard from the stairs.

Then he saw them. Abby talking to his mother. He hadn't seen her since he was 13 and boy had she changed. Her once long, light brown hair had been cropped short and had turned grey. She had more lines on her face, but they looked like kind lines. Ones of laughter and joy. She looked amazingly placid. But Timothy McGee knew how she had laughed. He knew what she had felt joy in.

He resisted the urge to pull her away from Abby, knowing it would only frighten her and that was something he really didn't want to do.

"What the _hell_ was that Probie!" yelled Tony from behind him making him jump. Tony must of run into the door because he was holding his nose and there was blood on his lip.

"Tim!" yelped Abby, running over to him and giving him a hug, "Your mum's just been telling me the most interesting stories about you!"

"She has?" he asked, trying his best to remain calm.

"Yes! It's been so nice! I mean you don't talk about your childhood a lot, and I can kinda see why now. I mean she hasn't told me anything really embarrassing or anything! She's been really nice actually!" said Abby, rambling like always. Normally Tim would listen to her all day long, but not now. Not today.

"Mum?" he asked, walking over to her. She had been watching them all this time and he could tell that Tony and Ziva had noticed. She looked distant. From the look on their faces she hadn't been acting this way before.

"Timothy," she said, looking at him, but not meeting his eyes, "It's nice to see you again. You've grown so much. Abby was just showing me her lab. And I was telling her some stories. I hope you don't mind."

"No. No, I don't mind," he said. Behind him the others were silent. They seemed to sense that something was wrong. Though they didn't know what.

"That's good. I'd hate to embarrass you," she said absent-mindedly.

"It's all right," he said, trying to steer the conversation away from his childhood, "Maybe you'd like to see Ducky. I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

"Who's Ducky?" she asked.

"He's our medical examiner," he said.

"So he's a Doctor," she said with a hint of malice in her voice, "I hate Doctors."

"Yes. Yes, I'm sorry. I'd forgotten. Maybe I could call dad? And…we could have lunch or something," he said desperately.

"I like it here," she said. But as she said it, she looked into his eyes. Her eyes widened as what he knew to be a flashback started.

"No. No! Get away from me!" she screamed.

"Mum. Mum, it's me. It's not him," he said, desperately trying to contain her.

"NO!" she screamed. She started knocking things over, throwing things at him. He dodged them, hoping the others behind him would have enough sense to duck as well.

"What's going on here?" asked Gibbs, walking into the scene. Dorothy McGee was distracted for just a second, but it was enough for McGee to make his move.

He launched forward, wrapping his arms around her, pinning her hands to her side. She screamed and struggled to break out of his grip. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs rushed forward to help, but they panicked her more and she swung her head back, head-butting him in the nose. He cried out in pain and let go of her in shock. His mother walked forward, saw the others closing in. McGee recovered and walked forward again, saying whatever popped into his head to soothe her. But it wasn't working.

"Get away from me!" she screamed. Then she grabbed a knife that had been concealed in her jacket and plunged it into McGee's chest.


	6. Stitches and Wounds

_**Part 6- Stitches and Wounds**_

McGee yelled in surprise and pain. He pulled backwards as Gibbs and Tony grabbed his mother and handcuffed her.

"Timmy!" Abby yelled, running forward and looking at the wound with Ziva.

"It's not deep," said Ziva, "Abby, go get Ducky."

"'God get Ducky!' Ziva! He should be in the hospital! He's going to die! No Timmy! You're not allowed to die! Don't die Tim!" she cried.

"Abby," said Tim roughly, "I am not going to die. Like Ziva said, it isn't deep. So go get Ducky and I'll be fine."

"DIE YOU BASTARD DIE!" yelled his mother, still struggling to get out of Gibb's and Tony's grip.

"And tell him to bring some sedative," added Tim, looking at his mum.

"Okay," said Abby warily, and she left the room.

"What is with this woman," said Tony.

"She…thinks I'm him," said Tim, his face pale from the pain.

"I think you're going into shock," said Ziva, feeling his forhead.

"Probably," said McGee, leaning his head back against the cabinet he was sitting in front of.

"Is 'him' who I think it is?" asked Gibbs.

"Yeah," answered Tim.

"What's going on?" asked Ducky as he walked in the room, "Abigail was frantic."

"Hey Duck," said Tim weakly, bringing attention to himself.

"Timothy! What happened?" he asked, kneeling beside him.

Tim shook his head, "Give her the sedative first."

Ducky looked up at the woman Tony and Gibbs were holding and said, "Yes. That may be best."

He got Gibbs and Tony to hold her still while he gave her the dosage. In five minutes, she was out.

"That woman seemed to be having a mental breakdown," said Ducky, "What on earth happened?"

Tony explained to Gibbs and Ducky what had happened in the last ten minutes while Ducky looked at the wound.

"I see," he said, "Well it'll need stitches but I don't think it went in deep enough to do any organ damage."

"S'good," said McGee.

"Of course there is the possible infection to worry about. I'll give you some antibiotics to take," continued Ducky, before realizing that McGee was fast asleep.


	7. Gut Feelings and Horror Stories

_**Part 7-Gut Feelings and Horror Stories **_

When McGee woke up the knife was no longer in his chest and his mother no longer in the room. Sitting next to him was one person he did want to see and one person he didn't. Abby and his father.

"Timmy!" she cried when she saw he was awake, flinging her arms around him.

"Dad," he said over her shoulder.

"Tim," he said, "You were meant to call me."

"I know. There wasn't much time to do that though," he said.

"I see," he said.

"How are you feeling Timmy?" she asked him, letting him go.

"Fine. A little sore," he said, sitting up on the mattress.

"Ducky said you would be," she said, "He told me to give you this."

It was a bottle of pills. He took one and looked up to see Gibbs standing in the background.

"Boss!" he said, sitting up and instantly regretting it.

"Just rest McGee," said Gibbs, "The others are upstairs. What do you want me to tell them?"

McGee thought. How could he tell his team such a horrible thing? Until today they had all thought his past to be a breeze. How could he tell them that his mother had been raped and that himself and his twin brother had been a result. How could he ask Gibbs to tell them how she had blocked the memories of the attack and never told his 'father' about it? How could he go upstairs and knowing that they knew that when his mother had walked down the street, pushing Sarah in the pram, she had seen him once more? That she had had flashbacks. That she had abandoned baby Sarah and gone home and killed his twin and then had tried to kill him.

But he owed them the truth. They had shared -however reluctantly- their pasts with him.

"The truth," he said, "Tell them the truth."

_**The End. **_


End file.
